


Poems from the Heart

by rainbow_reindeer



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Development, F/F, Love Poems, not prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_reindeer/pseuds/rainbow_reindeer
Summary: Just a set of a poem exchange between Yuri and Natsuki, showing their growing feeling for each other over time and written in their own unique styles~ Each chapter provides a set of two poems, one from Natsuki and one from Yuri. Enjoy!





	1. The distance

NATSUKI #1  
  
"Water"  
  
Water can be peaceful  
With danger underneath  
Water can be calling  
Asking you to swim  
Water can be pretty  
But even if it pricks  
There’s fire and there’s water  
And they can never mix  
  
YURI #1  
  
"The Myth of Creation"  
  
Paint is flowing freely down in slender trails; aesthetical;  
The brush hovering doubtfully above the canvas won’t venture to touch;  
Colors intertwine; stir, transcend, and alter;  
I am conscious  
No violet can arise spontaneously; it demands the pink as essence  
Evolutionary natural selection; the pink becomes blue  
And is no more.


	2. The support

NATSUKI #2

"Dark flowers"

Flowers grow in a garden I know  
I pass here often  
Their petals are dark  
They have a bloody core  
I try to keep them blooming  
But sometimes the gate is closed  
And the gardener shouldn’t notice me  
He’ll think I want to steal his pretty flowers  
I keep away and keep it secret.  
The flowers have problems  
I water them too little  
I can’t even be a good friend  
Why would I ask for more  
I’m not worth your flowers

YURI #2

"Guardian Angel"

The curtains flutter concealing the thunderstorm outside; I gaze mesmerized; a spectacle of menace;  
Dissonant notes on my treble staff, obsessive luring call; draws me to a silver trance  
Promises suave torment, agony of delight  
Death. I step towards its cold piercing clutches. Curtains tear apart.  
Hastily, windows confined by choleric hand; rumbling perished; a confident grip  
Of my Guardian Angel who won’t let me leap.


	3. The love

NATSUKI #3

"Stupid pairs"

Stupid pairs   
All lovey-dovey  
Too close, holding sweaty hands  
Embarrassing.   
They smash their mouths together.  
Ew. Disgusting. Let’s just look away.  
They seem so glad  
With their sparkly eyes  
Ew. Is it really this nice?  
You make me glad too  
When I look at you  
So maybe another stupid pair  
Can form now and there.

YURI #3

"The Hourglass Turns"

Before  
There was dark grandeur, obsessive intensity; a flame burning my coals; feelings without dignity  
Love paved a path to torture; ripped out hearts from bosom  
Demanded Juliet’s sacrifice; exquisitely gruesome.  
Melancholy clouded Romeo’s gaze; and they never knew  
Love can be unforeseen, smooth, empowering;  
Small and irascible too.


End file.
